


Songbird

by sunraysinthesea



Series: Udo [3]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Maleficent 2: Mistress of Evil
Genre: Dark fey, F/M, Fae/Human - Freeform, I'm not sure if you can handle it, My bad on that one, Reader is baby, The title came to me in a moment of desperation, Udo is birb, don't let the title fool you, it's 1 am and I've been proof reading this for 3 hours, it's just so fucking funny to me shdjjdkd, not to be nasty but there's some explicit nose booping, singing is not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunraysinthesea/pseuds/sunraysinthesea
Summary: A clearing to clear up both of your feelings towards one another.





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Shrike and Ini are the only named Fae besides Udo, so I decided to use them. Sorry singing isn't the main focus, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

It has been almost two years since you became the first representative of Ulstead Kingdom. Traveling back and forth to Moors quite frequently, you have become familiar with the place and the people. You have made friends with many different Moors Folk, you even made some Fae friends along the way. 

You meet Udo in a place you two decided on beforehand, and from there he either takes you places based on what you prefer to do for that day. If you want to sit down and mostly chat, he takes you to flower fields or watersides. If you have something specific in mind you want to see, he gathers you in his arms and flies off to grant your wish. 

The first time it has happened, you were dazed for days.

After mentioning the clouds reminded you of the cotton flower, and how you wondered if they felt the same, he was silent for a moment before he got up and offered you a hand. You tilted your head at him, wondering about the sudden action.

"Would you like to know?" 

That was how you were cooped up in his arms, soaring through the sky, arms wide open trying to touch the clouds, both of you yelling from the top of your lungs. 

The moment he set you down, your body had shut down, either from the rush of excitement or the feeling of accomplishment you felt. You remember waking up at around noon and the sky was beginning to darken, but you were moved to a meadow, covered with a blanket, with Udo sitting next to you, checking over his notes for the archives. You still remember the warm feeling you felt when he flashes you a fanged smile as if it happened but a moment ago. 

It's a fond memory. 

Yet Udo has some matters to attend at times, and Ini and Shrike--two of the first Faes you have befriended, have taken it upon themselves to either show you around or tell you stories until he shows up. You formed something akin to sisterhood with the Jungle Fae and the Desert Fae, the bond so strong that the two would sometimes huddle you in their arms and wrap their wings around you, maybe even braid flowers into your hair, especially when they know you need comfort. You know physical affection does not come easily to Fae, and the fact that they are this comfortable with showing affection to you brings a tear in your eye at times.

It was one of those days Shrike and Ini came to greet you at the gates since Udo had some other business. You ran towards them, engulfing them into a hug. You pulled back to greet them properly, only for your greetings to die down in your throat when you saw the matching grins they sported. You raised your eyebrows questioningly, but the only response you got was a dismissive wave of their hands before Shrike got a hold of you and they both took off. 

Your questions about what they were doing or where were they taking you fell on deaf ears, the only clues you have being the mischievous glint in their eyes and the occasional giggle they shared. 

Soon they landed deep in the forest and put you down. Ini put a finger on her lips as a sign for you to be quiet and pointed to a bushy path with her chin. 

"We have something you might be interested in seeing." She whispered, with a teasing edge on her voice. 

You wondered if it's a new species they want to introduce to you, or perhaps they had a new place to show you? You couldn't exactly pin the reason for their oddly smug behavior, though it could be because they liked your reactions upon learning new things. 

You pursed your lips and nodded, following them down into the path. Not long after, you could see a clearing ahead. A beautiful voice reaches your ears. 

...Singing? 

Ah, must be a cultural event of some sort! You expectantly looked at your companions, but they only shook their heads and lead you into the clearing with wide smiles. 

You squint involuntarily as the sun hits your eyes, and it takes a while for them to adjust to the change of lighting. But when it does... 

You see Udo sitting on the lush grass, the rays of the sun peeking in through the leaves and shining on him, the pleasant wind fluttering his hair and feathers occasionally, gently strumming the strings of an instrument you have never seen before, and softly singing. The sight takes your breath away. His singing is unlike anything you have heard before, it's loaded with emotion and soothing, so soothing that your knees feel like they're about to give out. Children and adults alike gathered around him, some swaying, some humming along with the melody. 

Frozen in place, you don't even realize when the song is over. You feel one of your companions nudge you in Udo's direction, making you stumble forward a bit. The slight movement catches his eye and he carefully sets the instrument aside, excuses himself from the little crowd scattered around him, and makes his way over to you. 

You inhale sharply, not knowing what to say. Hundreds of compliments rush through your mind, yet none of them seem to do justice to the performance you have just witnessed. You can vaguely hear Shrike and Ini snickering, it must be quite amusing for them to see you open and close your mouth repeatedly in a baffled manner. 

"Give her time, brother. You have rendered her speechless!" A Tundra Fae chimes in. 

"She looks bewitched. What kind of spell have you put her under, hm?" A Jungle Fae raises his eyebrows suggestively. 

On the corner of your eye, you see the little ones fluttering their wings excitedly, some patting each other's arms with beaming smiles. 

You are pretty sure your face is beet red. 

Your hands move up to cover your face against your will, and you let out a muffled groan. Udo lets out a laugh at that, and a shade falls over you. You peek through your fingers to see he has his wings around you, shielding you from view. He puts a reassuring hand on the top of your head and looks over his shoulder at his kin. 

"Hey now, don't bully her."

He calls out, but his tone is light, and he doesn't even try to hide that he is thoroughly enjoying this. All it earns him is his kin's cheering. He turns back to you and gently peels your hands off your face. He leans in, and you feel him shuffle a bit before he nudges your nose with his. You let out a tiny squeak at the gesture, making his smile widen. 

"Apology." 

It's the only explanation he gives you about the gesture before he starts walking away, but he stops abruptly right as he's about to exit the clearing and turns back, a white flower branch sprouting from his palm in the process. He gingerly sticks it in your hair and pulls back to admire it for a second. 

"I'll be waiting at our usual spot. Perhaps after we are done with our work, I can even sing something for you." He winks, and oh-- how you regret teaching him about the ins and outs of body language. Then he leaves. 

It takes you a moment to recover, but when you do, you whip around to face Shrike and Ini, who both have smirks plastered on their faces. 

"Wait. The apology. That's... That's not how you--" 

"No, it's not." They answer without letting you finish.

This time you turn to the crowd to confirm, "But... The branch..? Also singing for someone... Isn't that--" you are cut off yet again by the crowd's collective answers. 

"A declaration of love?" 

"It is."

"A way of asking for courtship? 

"Indeed."

You pout.

Damn the Songbird's smooth ways.


End file.
